


Tales of Reyes

by rapono



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on RP, Gabe is gay, M/M, Only McCrees ever seem to stick around, Roleplaying: Making up bullcrap as you go along, adapted from rp so may be slightly awkward, adventures with mccrees, advice time with zenyatta, collection of unrelated one-shots, discontinued, shamchat, tensions and emotions with morrison, will update as good rps happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different times, different lives, yet the same person. A collection of one-shots of roleplays from Shamchat, adapted slightly into story format, and starring me as Reaper. </p><p>Will update as good RPs occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fiesta (w/ McCree)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share these small stories with people, so I thought "why not post 'em on AO3?" Also forgive me if Reaper seems OOC, I tried my best.  
> Link to original RP will be in the bottom notes.

_This is a conversation between Jesse McCree and Reaper (Overwatch)._

 

Route 66. The sun is hot, but perfectly bearable. McCree spots a familiar figure nearby.

"Hola, viejo. What's up?"

He doesn't seem pleased to see him. "It's you again. Don't you have some cows to herd?"

"Nah. All my cows are bein' taking care of, I assure you."

"How can you be sure they're fine when you haven't even realized you've just lost your hat." He pulls Mccree's hat out from his cloak.

"Really? A Grandpa's magic trick? You really haven't changed."

"And you're still an idiot." Reaper doesn't give McCree his hat back, but instead puts it back in his cloak.

Jesse rolled his eyes and took out his spare hat, then put it on his head, "And why are you here anyways?"

"Surveying the battlefield. You have a good reason for being here?"

"I was gettin' some drinks." He shrugged.

"Heh, shoulda figured." Reaper goes silent.

Jesse rose a brow, "What? You want a drink? The bar here is terrible, but a drink's a drink." Reaper turns away.

"Come on, viejo..." he smirked, "Tell me what's up."

"I... don't know if I'm able to drink. You should probably know by now that I only ever eat souls."

Jesse nodded, "Well, if it goes right through you, then we get it for free."

"Hmph, might as well try. Also..."

"Also..?"

"I got your hat again."

He simply pulled out a third hat, and put it on his head, "Quit stealin' my hats."

Reaper chuckles. "Where do you even keep those spares?"

"You never know what can happen, Gabe. You never know..."

Immediately after McCree says this, Reaper throws ten shotguns at Jesse.

"Case and point. Except you just throw them away. How can you even afford that? Is that why Widowmaker can't wear pants? She can't afford 'em because of your gun addiction."

"She wears spandex Jesse. And these cost me nothing." He throws another shotgun at him, knocking off his hat. McCree sighed loudly, he had ran out of his normal hats, so he took out an American flag printed one he kept for special occasions, and promptly put it on his head. Reaper laughs, and tries to cover his laugh with a cough.

"You look ridiculous. "

"Says the guy who looks like the mascot for the goth subculture."

"At least I don't scream 'MERICA."

"At least I don't wear socks and sandals. That's right. I know."

Reaper doesn't respond to that.

"Take your dumb hat back." Reaper tosses them out of his cloak, along with a couple of salsa packets. He grabs the packets off the ground and quickly stuffs them back in his cloak, hoping Jesse didn't notice the packets. Unfortunately, he did notice.

"Please ignore those."

"What are they?"

"...salsa packets."

"Salsa packets? Why'd you give me salsa packets?"

"I didn't mean to take those out. They were for something else."

"What for, if you don't mind me askin?"

Reaper takes a moment, before giving McCree the answer.

"I was gonna dump five hundred on Jack."

"Shit, Reyes, count me in."

"Sure. I should tell you it's because he complained once that his breakfast burrito didn't have enough salsa in It, so I'm waiting until the next time he gets one."

"Y'know, I almost feel sorry for his poor li'l white tastebuds. Remind me never t'complain 'bout your cookin'."

"You better not."

\---

It's morning at the base, and it's Reaper's turn to make breakfast. He's wearing a pink frilly apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" on it. A few other heroes are waiting at the table. McCree is eagerly awaiting the showdown he knows is about to take place. Fucking with Reaper is never a good idea, especially if your name is Jack Morrison. Reaper motions to Jesse to come over to him.

McCree makes his way discreetly over to Reaper. "What's the plan, boss?" he whispers, eyeing the other heroes shuffling, zombielike, through the kitchen.

"I want you to give him the burrito. Say it's just the way he likes it. That should get him to start complaining. Then I'll get him from behind."

"Got it." Taking the burrito, Jesse delivers it to Soldier 76, as instructed. "Here ya go, Commander. Just the way you like it," he said, unable to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face.

Jack looks it over, then sighs. "I thought I told Reyes I wanted more salsa. This is even less then last ti-" Reaper appears behind 76, opening his cloak, and immediately salsa packets start pouring from it, covering 76. McCree guffaws, and he's not the only one. It's not every day one sees one's commander bombarded with salsa packets. Most of the gathered heroes join in with McCree's infectious laughter. Eventually the packets stop, but they can't even see 76 anymore. Reaper let's out a laugh himself. 

"Just what you ordered, Jack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally a two-parter. Here are the two RPs.
> 
>  
> 
> [Part One](http://www.shamchat.com/afa6163d/)  
> [Part Two](http://www.shamchat.com/be5f532f/)


	2. Glass Sandstorm (w/ McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cowboy and wraith meet at at relic in the desert.

_This is a conversation between Jesse McCree and Reaper (Overwatch) ._

 

Jesse McCree strolls through the desert, passing by an old abandoned overwatch base. The area was a hotspot for sandstorms, but today, there is no breeze. As he walks by the old relic, he sees a familiar figure.

"Howdy, Gabe."

He turns towards him. "Hello, Jesse."

"Long time no see, ain't it. What're you doing here?"

"None of your business. What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering along. Until I bumped into you, that is. How convenient."

"Tch." He crosses his arms.

"But really, what're you doing here? There's nothing worth your time in this place."

"Just searching for old things."

"Pfft. Sure is a lot of old shit here. I remember we stayed at this place for a bit during a mission."

"Hmm. This place didn't last too long. Sandstorm kept messing with the wiring and such, so they moved to a better location, but left the old base here."

"Yeah. They didn't leave a lot behind, besides some boxes and furniture. I think all the important stuff was moved too."

"...most of it."

"Most of it? You think something was left here?"

"..." He turns his head towards the building.

He hums, crossing his arms. "I'm gonna say that's a yes. What'd do you think they left behind?"

"I have a few ideas, based on what I haven't found elsewhere."

"And what are those ideas? Some weapon?"

"...One was an anti-sandstorm shield. They weren't able to finish it before they moved, and supposedly left it and other projects here. Just glad there's no storm today."

"Hm. Let me guess, Talon wants this stuff? I don't know why you personally would be interested in it."

He turns back to McCree. "My interests are not of your concern, Jesse. I would advice leaving now."

"Why? Come on, Gabe, you got me curious now. And I got nowhere else to go."

"You're a cowboy right? Don't you have a ranch to tend to?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny. No, I don't. And if you think I'm gonna let you go in there on your own, you're insane."

"Hmph. Might as well have you watch my back."

"Aww, I knew you still liked me. Let's go, then."

He growls, then walks up to the base. It's locked with no power. McCree hums, walking around to the side of the building. Seeing that most of the windows on the side are broken, he whistles at Gabe and gestures to them. Reaper sees the gesture and turns into smoke, then floats through the window. McCree watches him do this a little owlishly and climbs in after him. Reaper reforms inside and starts looking around the base. McCree follows him, poking him in the side once he's caught up. 

"Hey, what was that?"

"What?"

"That thing you just did. You turned into smoke."

"Just a little... ability I picked up."

"Oh. Man, that must make getting into places pretty easy for you, huh?"

"Yep." He looks over the consoles and growls. "Unfortunate there's no power."

Jesse poked a few of the buttons and huffed. "Yeah, that is a shame. We don't need it too badly, do we? Besides to see."

"It would've helped to know where they stored the goods." Reaper continues to scan the building, the only light being the sunlight leaking through the broken windows. The place is slightly rusted and sand fills the edges and cracks.

"Well, this place ain't too big. It shouldn't be too hard." Jesse walks around the room, pulling open drawers and cabinets. There wasn't much left besides sand and cobwebs.

"Well if you were a scientist, where would you hide your projects?"

"In a vault, maybe? I don't know. I ain't a scientist."

"Hmm." He continues surveying the room, then suddenly trips.

Jesse looks back, hearing him hit the floor. He snickers quietly at him. "You okay, Reyes? What happened?"

"Ha ha. I tripped on..." A floor panel at his feet is slightly ajar, and the slight opening is not filled with sand.

"Woah. Is that like a secret entrance or something?" He goes over and crouches next to it, peering at it. Reaper recovers from his fall. "Huh." He tries dislodging the panel. It comes off, revealing a small safe door, large enough for a human to go through. The safe is unpowered, but still locked. 

"Great."

Jesse frowns, tugging at the handle of the door. "Now, how are we gonna get through this?

"We need a power source."

"You don't happen to have one of those, do you? Cause I sure don't."

"No. But I bet if we could turn on the base's power, this safe would be powered up too."

"We need to find the generator."

"Where would that be, do you think? That thing's probably so old it's just dust, now."

"Check the rooms around the middle of the base, one should be the generator room."

He nods, getting up and walking out to the next room, checking for anything that said "Generator" on it. He wasn't getting very far. He spots a heavy-duty looking door with a padlock on it, but fortunately the lock is missing. He pushes the door open, yelling for Gabe to come and check it out with him. He arrives and has a look. It's very dark inside, and there's some large machinery inside as well. 

"I think this is it."

McCree uses a lighter to get a better look at the equipment, nodding in agreement. "Now how are we gonna start this thing up? We don't even have a battery."

"I think they used solar energy to boot it up, seeing as there's plenty of sunlight around here. They would be taken the solar panels with then. Hopefully they left the damaged ones behind."

"And the damaged ones will still work, you reckon? Seems like we're at the end of our rope."

"They'd most likely be scratched up by the sandstorms. They should have some ability to absorb sunlight, just not very efficiently. " He looks over the generator console. "I'm going to go on the roof and see what I can do. Be ready to start it up."

Jesse nods, tapping a few of the buttons. "I'll be damned if this works, but alright."

Reaper nods back, then turns into smoke and floats away. About fifteen minutes later, the little panel attached to the generator lights up. The screen says " _Start Up?_ " with _Yes_ and _No_ being the options. Jesse hums and presses Yes, waiting for something to happen. The generator rumbles to life. Jesse looks around as the lights flicker back on, the light hazy from all the sand. After a minute, the screen displays several options, showing what places are being sent power and what aren't. Currently only the lighting is on, all other devices and places have been turned off. Reaper reforms behind McCree, who turns to the dark-cloaked man, smiling. 

"Well, that went better than expected. What all do we need to turn on in this place? All of it?"

"Hmm. We should probably conserve power. But I see nothing about a laboratory here." He scrolls through the list, and on the bottom is the option "Coffee Machine."

"The coffee machine gets an option of it's own? The coffee can't be that good." He chuckles, pointing to the option.

"Huh, I don't remember there being a coffee machine at this base."

"Well, let's boot up the supposed coffee machine then. See what happens."

After pressing the button the screen reads: _Processing... Processing... power on successful._ Jesse hums, going back to the room with the safe in the floor, hoping it activated it. Sure enough, it's on. Jesse calls for Gabe again, crouching beside it once more. Gabe arrives after another minute, the large console behind Jesse booting up. 

"I turned on the main console as well. I'm guessing it worked."

"Sweet. Let's crack this puppy open." He inspects the buttons on the safe, trying to figure out what the code might've been.

"I wonder..." Reaper puts in on a code. The first one fails, but when he enters the second one, the safe unlocks.

"Woah, how'd you know that?" Jesse grins and looks over at him, pulling the safe open.

"Wild guess." There's a ladder leading down.

"I can't believe that." He chuckles and starts to descend the ladder. Reaper follows him. 

"It was ' _Cup of Joe_ ', the numbers being where you'd find those letters on an old phone keypad."

Jesse snickers, shaking his head. "You are one good guess, Reyes."

"Yeah well sometimes even geniuses can be idiots." 

The ladder is pretty long. "Goddamn, how far does this thing go? We're gonna have a hell of a time getting back up."

"Hmm." The ladder soon comes to an end. It's dark and cool at the bottom, and the room ahead is too dark to see in. There's a switch beside the ladder. Jesse looks around using his lighter, flipping the switch as soon as he notices it. The light turn on revealing a massive room. Lots of tools, screens and machinery full the place, but a lot of space is also empty.

"I always thought the higher ups were oddly resilient towards leaving this place."

Jesse whistled, stepping further into the room. "Why would they leave shit like this behind? A lot of this could still probably be used."

Gabe looks around. "Most of these are tools, not the actual devices they were working on. Although I bet they forgot at least a few."

He nodded, looking at some of the screens. "You never told me. Does Talon want this stuff?"

"They don't know it's here. They just wanted to see if there was anything of value left at this base."

"I don't know what they'd do with an anti-sandstorm device, but you know. I guess it doesn't matter."

"No it doesn't." The screens at each area have information about the project that was being worked on in that area. One of them mentions a device called the 'Glass Cannon'.

"Glass Cannon? What do you think that was?" He brushed some of the dust off of the screen, inspecting it. It shows a lazer cannon-looking device, with lists scientific jargon surrounding it. 

"Some sort of weapon. A lot of these seem to have something to do with the sand."

"Fitting. They have a lot of it at their disposal."

Reaper is reading another screen. "This one says something about controlling the sandstorm. Seems like it was scrapped early in development."

"Yeah, I wouldn't think it'd be that easy to control the weather."

"Nope." There's a large area at the end, but it looks somewhat damaged. Jesse stepped inside the area, moving some of the rubble around. 

"Wonder what happened here. Only part of this place that's broken."

Upon closer inspect, there seems to be dried blood among the wreckage, as well as several large shards of sharp glass. Reaper suddenly grabs McCree's hand.

McCree looks at him, surprised. "What?..."

"You almost pierced your hand idiot." There's a sharp spike of glass sticking out were McCree's hand was, but it's not very noticeable from where McCree was looking. McCree hummed, staring at the glass. 

"Well, lookie there. Thanks for saving my hand, Gabe. Even though it was my metal one."

"Oh, right." He lets go, then starts to read the flickering screens nearby. Blood coats the glass spike. McCree frowned at the blood, tugging on Reaper's coat. 

"Hey, I didn't leave that there. I wonder what happened?"

"Looks like something went wrong. Or someone." Reaper forces open a broken drawer of a desk, then pulls out a metal disk-like device.

"Is there somewhere we can put that in?" He looks around for a console that wasn't too badly damaged. There's a nearby one with a disk shaped indent. Reaper pushes the disk inside and it opens up. Jesse stands behind him, watching the console curiously. It's there's a few metal belts, watches, and collars inside. Some are broken. McCree lifts a few out, inspecting them. 

"What are these...?"

Reaper pulls out a collar, then goes back and reads the broken screen he was looking at before. He returns to Jesse. "Wear this."

He squints, holding the collar in his hands. "I'm not sure if I wanna do that."

He sighs. "Just do it."

He grumbles and puts the collar on, scratching at his neck. The collar suddenly beeps and autotightens itself until it is snugly around the cowboy's neck. Reaper grabs some rubble off the ground. Jesse stands still, eyeing Reaper nervously. 

"What does this thing do?"

He throws the rubble at Mccree's face. It bounces off with a blue glow, not touching Jesse's skin.

"Found it."

Jesse stares in surprise, attempting to pry the collar off. "This is what you were looking for? This is like a shield."

The collar is snugly on, and refuses to budge. "Yes. It said over there they were working on human-sized ones before making one big enough to cover a building." He takes out a shotgun. "I wonder what else it can block..."

Jesse's eyes widen, taking a step back. "Gabe, don't you dare even try it. I swear to God if you do..."

"Come on Jesse, aren't you curious?"

"Not when I'm the one being fired at!"

An automated voice speaks from a nearby console. [ _Subject 3's heart rate has elevated._ ]

Jesse looks at the console, frowning. "Oh, I wonder why."

Reaper sighs. "Fine, I'll try it on myself." 

He takes out the other intact collar, and puts it on himself. [ _Subject 5's heart rate not detected. Please make sure the collar is snug._ ]

Jesse hums, shrugging his shoulders. "We could just not try it at all. That would be great."

[ _Scanning... Scanning... Subject 5 is deceased. Please remove collar from corpse._ ]

Jesse frowns and walks over to Reaper, pulling the collar off. 

"I guess it's broken."

Reaper is silent. The collar comes off him easily. Jesse tosses the collar down, looking back up at him. 

"Does Talon want this?"

"Probably. But first we should test yours."

Jesse groaned, pulling at his collar. "I don't want to. I _really_ don't want to."

"If you cooperate, I'll let you choose where I shoot."

"Shoot me in my metal hand, please. It's the only place that won't hurt."

"Fine." 

He shoots McCree's metal hand. It's pushed back by the force of the shot, but there doesn't appear to be any damage. 

"Huh. How about that." 

Jesse inspects his hand, looking back at Reaper. Without warning, he takes a second shot at McCree's chest. Jesse's blown back a bit, but not hurt.He yelps in surprise, clutching his chest. 

"Hey! What the hell was that? You didn't even warn me!"

"You weren't going to let me willingly."

[ _Subject 3 has been shot. Shields remain at 100%._ ]

Jesse glares at him and crosses his arms. "You're a real asshole. What if the shield failed?"

He shrugs. "I'd like to try yours now. Do you know how to take it off?"

"No. It's locked tight." He pulled on it again, failing once more.

"Well, I guess you're like that forever now. Mine only removed cause it thought I was dead. I wonder what it prevents you from doing..."

"Oh, great. I get to be your lab rat again, don't I? That's just perfect."

"I wonder if you can eat anything. "He pulls a chocolate bar from his cloak and offers it to McCree. 

"You just have this on you?" Jesse took the chocolate, looking at it carefully before unwrapping it.

"It's quick and delicious energy."

"Uh huh. I bet it is." 

He attempts to eat the chocolate, rolling his eyes. The shield prevents it from entering his mouth.

"So now I'm gonna starve, I guess." Jesse frowns, dropping the chocolate on the ground. Reaper watches him drop it, seeming not please the cowboy simply disposed of his treat.

"That's unfortunate. Guess I'll have to keep shooting you until the shield fails."

"I'd rather we find a way to get this thing off."

He seems a little disappointed. "Have you tried pressing the button on the center of it?"

"Nope. Guess we'll try that." Jesse sighed, pressing the button on the collar. The shield deactivates and the collar loosens. 

[ _Shutting down collar 3..._ ]

Jesse sighed, pulling it off. "Thank god..."

"Let me try now."

He handed it over to Reaper, rubbing his neck. Reaper puts it on. 

[ _Scanning... Subject 3 is deceased. No heartbeat detected._ ]

Jesse stared at him, frowning. "That's plain weird."

"..."

"You...You can't be dead, right? You can't be standing right now if you were."

Reaper stays silent, pulling the collar off. He puts it and the other devices in his cloak.

"Come on, Gabe. You can't get all mysterious on me now."

"I'm not who I used to be."

"Yeah but...You can't be dead! There's no such thing as zombies!"

"Never said zombies." He takes out a tablet and hooks it up to the console, and begins downloading the data.

"Well if the dead comes back that's what they are." He stands next to him, frowning at him.

"...I'm not even sure if I'm quite human anymore."

"There's gotta be some left in you. You can't be all bad."

Reaper puts the tablet down and turns into mist. Jesse stared at the mist, sighing quietly. 

"You have to be human somewhere."

Reaper forms behind McCree. "I don't know."

McCree glances behind him. "Somewhere, you have to. If there isn't then how can you be here?"

Reaper starts to remove his mask, but stops himself. McCree turns around completely, staring at his mask. 

"I want to see your face."

"..."

"Come on. Please?"

"I don't know if I want you to see."

"I do. I don't care what it looks like."

He slowly removed his mask. His face is scarred and scratched up, his eyes fully black minus the red rings of his irises. McCree stared at him, his face blank. 

"That is... not very pretty."

He quickly puts the mask back on. Jesse looks down. 

"How were you brought back? Who did it?

"Dr Ziegler."

"What? Angela did that to you?"

"Let's just say things didn't go so smoothly."

"But why would she try to bring you back?"

"Saving a friend."

"Well, that makes sense. But it was still a dumb move. You don't bring back the dead."

"I was almost dead. I think. Not that'd I would really know. It's all a blur."

"Ugh, this is so confusing. I guess it doesn't really matter how it happened. You're here now."

"I guess." The tablet beeps. He looks down at the tablet. 

"What're you doing?"

"Downloading the data, what else would I be doing?"

"I don't know, I'm not a tech guy."

Reaper unplugs the tablet and puts it back in his cloak. "It's unfortunate that glass cannon doesn't appear to be here."

"Guess they took it with them. Though I don't know if I want that in the hands of Talon." He shrugs.

"Probably not. And it seems like it was at least partially responsible for this mess." 

He points at the area of damage where McCree almost put his hand. There's lots of glass shards sticking out of the 'blast area', in odd curving shapes.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Is there anything else we need down here?" He looked around, humming in thought.

"Hmm, maybe." 

He retrieves the disk from the console. He takes out the tablet for a moment and goes through it. He goes over to another area. He follows him, looking at the screens in this area. He puts the disk in another console, and a drawer opens up with a weird looking gun.

"You better not try that one on me."

It looks like a water gun, but with sand instead of water inside. McCree looks at it, chuckling. 

"That can't do much damage, right?"

Reaper reads the console. "The sandman beta."

"Hm. It just shoots sand?"

"I wonder..." 

Reaper aims it at McCree's face and shoots. The cowboy starts to feel sleepy. McCree holds his head in his hand, moving to lean against Reaper. 

"You asshole..."

"Sorry, I have business to conduct."

He falls over on the ground after a minute, unconscious. When Mccree wakes up, he finds himself just outside the base. It's night. He looks around, his head hurting pretty badly. He wobbly stands up and calls out for Gabriel. There's one of his hellfire shotguns lying in the sand beside him, but no sign of the man. Jesse picks it up and looks it over, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Its intricately designed, and alot more beautiful to look at when its not pointed at you.

A breeze starts to pick up. A sandstorm is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Shamchat](http://www.shamchat.com/9f5f5883/)


	3. Advice from the Artificial (w/ Zenyatta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgelord is counselled by build-a-buddha.

_This is a conversation between Tekhartha Zenyatta and Reaper (Overwatch) ._

  


"Ah, yes. I sense turmoil within you. Please, allow me to assist." 

Zenyatta opens his hands invitingly in front of him. Reaper stops in his tracks, as he did not expect such an invitation from the omnic, nor so out of the blue. Reaper seems to stare for a moment, his expression obviously unreadable since he is wearing a mask. The omnic tilts his head to the side at the lack of a response. 

"Do not worry. I simply wish to help you come to peace with uncertainty within your soul. It will certainly help you on your journey through life."

He crosses his arms. "What are you going to do?"

"Speak with you, perhaps? Is there anything on your mind that you would like to disclose?"

"..." He looks away.

"I assure you that I only wish to help. I sense much turmoil within you. If you continue to keep that within your being, it will only continue to grow until it is unable to be stopped. Please, allow me to help you." He folds his hands in his lap now.

He responds. 

"Old friends and old wounds."

Zenyatta nods sagely. "That is a start. Were these old friends the cause of your old wounds? Old wounds never truly close unless they are tended to."

"In a way, yes. Some of us were supposed to be dead."

"Death is whimsical at times. Sometimes it chooses to return those of whom it once wished to have as its own. I assume this is what happened to your old friends?"

"They never actually died apparently, but me and the rest of the world believed it to be true. I'm the one who actually came back from the dead."

"Fascinating... You are not the only one, if that is any comfort to you. A student of mine also was once void of life. He now lives as half human, half omnic. I assisted him in finding his own inner peace, and I am positive that I can do the same with you if you will allow it." Zenyatta pauses for a moment, tilting his head towards the sky before tilting back towards Reaper. "Are you in contact with any of these friends?"

"Things didn't go so well..."

"Oh? What happened?"

"A fight."

"I see... May I ask you to be more specific? Was this fight verbal or physical?"

"I tried to kill one of them."

Zenyatta pauses once more before he gathers his thoughts and speaks. 

"I see. Why did you do this? You seem to still consider them your friends."

"Old conflicts I'd rather keep unsaid."

He nods. "I see." He takes that as a "no" for whether or not Reaper is still in contact with his friends. "Do you have anyone who you feel you are close to at this moment?"

"...Close In what way?"

"In any way that you would consider close. Friends, family, lovers, anything of the sort."

"Not really, but..."

"But?"

"The same man I tried to kill."

"He is one of your old friends, correct?"

"Yes. We used to be very close."

"If you tried to kill him, I assume that you are no longer close?"

"Feelings are conflicted and old wounds are opened. I thought he was dead, but no, he's still quite fine, despite his age." Reaper growls.

"Do you wish to be close with him again?"

"I'm... uncertain."

"I believe that that would benefit you greatly. Connections between all beings are incredibly important. Through connections, we find understanding, and through understanding, we find peace with ourselves and each other. If he is able to forgive you, and you both are able to become close once more, that is one step closer to your own turmoil disappearing."

"Not sure if he'll forgive me to the whole trying to kill him thing."

"It will be incredibly difficult, yes. But if you truly wish to become his friend again, you must admit your mistakes and own up to them. Perhaps, with time and work, he will forgive you. You must show him that you are sincere in seeking his forgiveness."

"I don't think he'll even trust me for a second, probably will thing I'm trying to trick him."

"As I said, it will take time. You must start small and gain his trust. Be sincere in your actions. Begin carrying out good deeds. Form more connections if you are able. These are all things that will help you on your journey."

Reaper let's out a sigh. "I might as well try. Huh, didn't know I needed a pep talk from an omnic."

"Sometimes one can find the best help in odd places. I hope my advice is of use to you."

"I think I will be. Bye." Reaper leaves without another word.

As the cloaked and masked man leaves Zenyatta alone, the omnic prays for his wounds to be healed. And that maybe, this wild and aggressive man will finally achieve peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Shamchat](http://www.shamchat.com/994aecf1/)


	4. Birds of a Feather (w/ Ganymede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment of happiness.

_This is a conversation between Ganymede (Bastion's birdy friend) and Reaper (Overwatch) ._  
Reaper walked along the edge of the forest, lost in thought. He was distracted as a familiar brightly-colored bird lands nearby.

Chrrip!

"Hmm." 

He held out a clawed finger. The forest bird hopped onto the finger, continuing to chirp happily. Reaper lifted off his mask to get a better look at the bird. The brightly colored bird stayed on the male's finger, looking at his face, still chirping. Fully black eyes with red irises gazed into the feathered creature's eyes. He broke the gaze to look around, worried that Bastion might be nearby.

Apart from the bird, there is silence. Ganymede stopped chirping for a moment to preen its feathers, occasionally fluffing up to get rid of any dust that was on it. 

Satisfied the robot is seemingly nowhere in sight, he refocused his attention to the bird. He moved his other hand towards it slowly, in an attempt to stroke its head. Seeing that the man clad in black was going to try and stroke their head, the yellow bird seemed to smile as it stayed in place, chirping once more. Reaper smiled as he stroked its beautiful feathers. He seemed more relaxed then usual now. Ganymede chirped happily as they felt the man's hand stroke him gently, almost as if it knows that they're some sort of therapy animal...

Reaper is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Shamchat](http://www.shamchat.com/003aee58/)


	5. Our Regrets (w/ Solider 76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper finds an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to add the ship to the tags! :3  
> This RP is definitely one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> Also shout-out to whoever my rp partner was, you were amazing! It felt like an honor to roleplay with you.

_This is a conversation between Jack Morrison // Soldier 76 and Reaper (Overwatch) ._  
  
  
"Hello Jack."

"Gabriel-?" Jack faltered with his weapon for a mere fraction of a second, his breath seeming to catch in his throat as he turned on the man, holding him at gun point, "What the hell do you want?"

He laughs, seemingly unfazed by the gun pointed at them. 

"Just wanted to see an old friend."

Jack swallowed thickly, taking a noticeable step back as though he were debating whether or not he could bolt and have a reason to escape without casualties. "That means a lot, coming from the man who betrayed me."

"Heh, old wounds are hard to close." He took a step forward with 76's backstep.

"Reyes-" He warned, his finger twitching against the trigger of his gun,"Stay where you are-"

Reaper dissolved into mist. 

Jack felt his blood run cold, and he turned sharply on his heel, whipping his gun behind him and then to the right as his heart began to hammer in his chest. "Gabrielle, I'm warning you!" His feigned front of loathing began to unravel the longer he was left by himself, turning frantic circles. He expected the man to appear at any moment from the shadows. "Stop screwing around! What is it that you really want?!" Mist swirled around the old soldier's boots. Arms began to form around his torso. 

"You."

It would have been nearly next to impossible to hear the uttered word over the violent pounding of his heart as it threatened to shatter his ribcage and burst from his chest, but it was though Reyes had pressed the words into his ear. He could feel the arms around him before he could see them, holding him in place as he tried desperately to scramble backwards. Jack's gun slipped from his fingertips and to the pavement beneath of his feet. "You destroyed everything I worked for!" He yelled as the mist began to materialize around him.

"You were like a brother to me, Gabriel-- you-- you were supposed to be my friend!"

The arms solidified and held Jack tightly. "And I died and came back a monster, believing you were dead. But you never really died, did you Jack?"

He struggled to swallow the growing lump in his throat, no longer attempting to struggle out of Gabrielle's grasp. His trembling body felt as though it were being sapped of its energy, weighed down by guilt. "I did what I had to, _Reaper_. You know that--"

"Then you should be able to take the consequences that follow." 

The grip tightened, and clawed fingers start to cut into him. Reaper's mask is right against his ear. The sound that escaped his lips was something between a grunt and a choked yelp as he pushed himself against Reyes in an attempt to dislodge the dagger-like claws piercing his clothing and into his skin. 

"You made yourself this way, Gabriel! I-- I gave everything to you! I gave everything to Overwatch and you ripped that apart from the inside out!"

Reaper doesn't reply. He adjusts his grip on Jack, moving one hand up to the soldier's face.

"You don't care, do you?! You don't give a damn about anything! Not after I was given position as Strike Commander-- that's what it was, wasn't it?" He was becoming more desperate by the second, and that was evident in his voice and the expression on his face. He didn't make a move to stop Reaper, staring at him dumbly like a helpless child. "I don't know you..."

"Sometimes I don't know myself either."

Reaper removed Morrison's mask with care. The moment Jack felt his mask being peeled from his face, his hand shot up to grab Gabriel's wrist, though even while he clung to the man's arm, Reyes seemed unfazed, tossing it aside carelessly. "Why are you-- Gabriel...don't make me hurt you...." 

"I've lost so many things too, Morrison. I destroyed those who I blamed for it." He lets out an unsettling laugh. "Look what its done to me."

Jack's shoulders stuttered as he let out a shaky breath, willing himself not to flinch as Gabriel laughed in his face, something about the tone of it was completely maniacal. "You're a monster, Reyes. You're alone and you've done it to yourself. Tell me..." He breathed, "Was it worth it, Gabriel? Do you feel better now that you've shattered your world and the lives of the people around you? Are you happy yet?!"

"I know I've lost my humanity. And..." His grip loosens slightly. "I'm not happy."

He didn't reply-- he couldn't, not when his throat felt as though it were closing and his body was forcing itself to shut down. He didn't understand why so much of him wanted to see Gabriel the way Jack remembered him-- the way he _used_ to be. Even when faced with earth shattering reality, he could feel the same excitement in seeing Reyes again for the first time in years as he did every time they saw one another back in their Overwatch days. Reaper sighed, Morrison able the feel the movement of Gabe's chest on his back. 

"If I let go, will you attack me? I want to properly see your face."

Jack stiffened at this, a feeling of dread twisting his gut. 

"I'll do what I have to," he answered coldly, "Give me a reason to and I won't hesitate."

"I expected nothing less." After a moment, he let go.

The soldier hesitated for a few moments before he carefully turned towards Gabriel, his face turned slightly as though in shame of his appearance, though the movement was so slight that it was nearly unnoticeable. Carefully, Jack bent down, eyes fixed on Reaper's mask as he reached for his gun.

Changed much since the last you've seen me?"

Reaper let out a short laugh, his posture now somewhat relaxed. "Still the same, other than you've aged, like a fine wine apparently. Nice scar by the way."

His gloved fingertips felt for the scar streaked across his face as though for a moment, he'd forgotten it was there. He returned his free hand to the weapon he'd retrieved from the ground, eyeing Gabriel cautiously. 

"I really did think the world of you, Reyes."

"And the same to you." 

Gabe put a clawed hand on his own mask, then hesitated. Jack could sense the hesitation just as easily as he could hear the slight falter in the man's voice.

"You sure do show it in an odd way, don't you?"

"Yes." He put his hand down. "Maybe it would be better if you didn't see my face."

He reached out carefully despite the voice screaming in his head to leave it be, his fingertips brushing the mask obscured by black robe.

"Gabriel," he murmured softly, a hint of the fondness he held for the former soldier creeping into his voice. "Take it off."

After a few moments, he lifted his hand back up, removing the bone-white mask and holding it. His face was horribly scarred, canines sharp and animal-like, and his eyes. His eyes were voids of black, apart from the blood red irises that revealed his gaze was to the ground. Jack's breath had been knocked from his lungs as though someone had punched him square in the chest, and the look of shock on his face wasn't well hidden now that he was without his own mask. He never imagined that his friend, even after the hell they had both endured, could look so.... _inhuman_. 

"What happened to you...?"

Reyes looked up at Morrison's face, noticing the man's expression. He seemed hurt by the shock on his face.

"I died, and was resurrected a monster."

Jack found himself able to read Gabriel's expression as easily as he had been all those years ago when they were nothing short of inseparable. Nothing had changed, if you could inch around the entire destruction of Overwatch, faking his own death, and betrayal thing... 

"You're gone for years, no one knows where the hell you are, you drop off the face of the earth, come back as-- as... And you come to find me? I don't get it. How do you know I wouldn't try to kill you?"

"Because I know you Jack, and you know me." He turned his head away.

"We did once know one another. You're right about that... but I'm not Jack anymore and I'd be damned if I could still call you Gabriel. You left that part of you behind just as I did."

"Heh, yeah." His expression softened. "Ah heck, now what do we do? I didn't expect to get this far."

"How about we pretend that everything's okay, Gabriel Reyes? How about we play as if people haven't died and the world hasn't gone to shit." And despite the harshness of his tone, he looked as though he were in pain, his lips drawn into a tight line. 

"I want to go back to how everything was before, Gabe."

"Me too Jack." 

There was a moment of silence, before Gabriel spoke again.

"You wanna get a drink? I don't even know if can get drunk with this body, but you wanna watch me try?"

The corners of his mouth twitched into something of a smile, his gun lowering to his side slowly until it hung there loosely. 

"That's the Gabriel I remember..."

He smiles. It'd been too long since Jack had seen Gabe do that. "So you know if there's a pub around here?"

"What do I look like to you?" Warmth unfolded in his chest like a flower in bloom, spreading through the rest of his body. "I don't stand around anywhere for too long unless there's a place I can grab a beer."

"Good. Lead the way, commander." He mock saluted him, grinning like a fool.

The title made the soldier hesitate for a moment, before he nodded and stepped forward, wearily walking in front of Reyes, gun clutched tightly in his right hand. Gabe followed, noticing Jack's grip on his gun, but didn't blame him, so said nothing about it. Neither of them were alright, and wounds were still open, but maybe tonight, they could live in the past. As if Overwatch had never fallen, and like they were still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Shamchat](http://www.shamchat.com/6bb6ac25/)


	6. Forget the Present (w/ Solider 76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper finds his solider (again, but gayer).
> 
> (slight language warning)

_This is a conversation between Jack Morrison // Soldier 76 and Reaper (Overwatch)._

 

"Hello again, Jack."

The soldier stiffened, his gloved fingers tightening around the grip of the gun as he drew it up against his chest, bringing it back into a readied position. "Gabriel Reyes." venom laced his words as he turned slowly on his heel to stare at the man standing directly behind him. "I thought I'd never have to look at you again."

"Hmph, nice to see you too." He didn't have his shotguns out, and seemed oddly calm.

"I know it wasn't a coincidence that you just happened to float through here... so I'm going to ask you: what the hell is it that you want?" He never raised his gun towards the man, as though it were against some secret morale of his, "Because the last time we encountered each other, the circumstances weren't exactly in my favor."

"Heh, sorry about that. It's not like I was lied to about your death." He crossed his arms, voice full of sarcasm. "I came here looking for you."

"It wasn't just you who thought I was dead, Reyes. Don't take it personally that I wouldn't come running to you right after what you did."

"Heh, I figured that much. So how are you doing old man?"

It took everything in him to keep from replying as if there weren't a damn thing in the world that had changed, for despite the harsh feeling of betrayal that plagued him every night, he felt the unfathomable need for the way that things were before. "I'm doing better than ever now that I haven't got anyone in my way, no one to slow me down."

"Oh?" He approached Jack, striding towards him with confidence. Jack quickly stepped back, raising his weapon with some hesitation.

"I don't have anything for you, Gabriel--"

"Who said I wanted something _from_ you." He chuckled, covering the distance Morrison stepped away from him. "No, it's you I want."

The barrel of his automatic was inches from Reaper's chest with each step he took, setting Jack's heart to painfully pounding in his ribcage. "I'm warning you," he growled, "Just because I didn't have it in me to stop you before doesn't mean I don't now. We aren't the same people we used to be, Gabriel... I see that now.. _you_ showed me that."

"You've got one thing wrong Morrison, I'm pretty sure I'm not even a person anymore."

Jack slowly allowed his weapon to lower back towards the ground as he braced himself, waiting as Gabriel paused inched in front of him, his voice low and menacing. "You're right. You gave up your humanity when you destroyed everything I'd come to care for."

Reaper said nothing to this. The mask prevented Morrison from telling what his expression was. Reaper moved a hand to Jack's face, before finally speaking again. 

"You weren't the intended victim."

The soldier's breath hitched in the back of his throat as claw-like fingertips brushed against his face.

"No? Then who was, Gabriel? My friends? My colleagues?"

"I was blinded with rage, Jack. I didn't think about the consequences." 

He removed Morrison's mask. Jack's fingertips wrapped around Reyes' wrist, keeping him from pulling the mask much farther away. It was obvious now, the look of panic etched into his expression, now that his only line of defense had been stolen away from him.

"You could have talked to me, Gabe. Don't I mean more to you than that?!"

"I thought you were dead, remember?" 

Reyes tried to pull away the mask away from him. Jack's hold on Reaper's wrist tightened.

"So you did... Seems like I didn't get as lucky as some, huh?"

Reaper pulled again. "Let me see your face, Jack."

At the command, he immediately let go, seemingly helpless against the man who'd once been his entire world. 

"Let go of me, Gabriel."

"No." 

With the mask now gone, he began to gently caress Jack's face, seemingly lost in it. 

"You've aged well."

It was an instinctive response, and he quickly jerked his head away to keep from being pierced by the dagger-like fingertips pressed against his skin. 

"Flattering. You've still got it in you." He shot harshly. Gabe laughed again, noticing Jack's recoil, then moved his hand from Jack's face. He removed a clawed glove, revealing a familiar but scarred hand. He put the bare hand on his face. It's... cold. The chuckle sent a violent shiver down his spine, his hands visibly trembling as he clenched them into fists at his sides, allowing Gabriel's cold hand to cup his cheek with inhuman gentleness.

"If you thought I was dead... how did you find me?"

"News spreads. Rumors of an old solider trying to taking down gangs and evil organizations. Bits and pieces of the tales started to comes together, and soon enough, it sounded like unmistakably you."

"So it seems my attempts to remain uncovered have been for nothing. I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Gabriel, you know me more than I do myself... I guess I'm only surprised because I wouldn't expect you to be able to show your face ever again... Does anyone else know what you did?"

"No, not that I know of." Reaper moved to remove his own mask, then stopped himself. "I missed you."

He froze, staring at Gabriel numbly, the phrase sounding foreign yet terribly familiar in a way that nearly made him sick to his stomach.

"Gabe..." He breathed softly, "Don't do this..."

"I want to so badly, but..." He turns away. "Not sure if you'd be willing to love a monster like me."

"You betrayed me," he called after Reaper, reaching out as his fingertips wrapped carefully around the man's arm, "You made me question everything that I'd ever known because you were the one I looked to for validation--" He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "You are a monster, Gabriel...but I... but I can't help it...."

"Me neither, Jack." Reaper pulled off his mask, but was still turned away. The ghostly white mask clattered to the ground.

"Look at me," he begged quietly, "Don't you dare leave...not when you--" He fell silent at his mask fell away to the pavement beneath of their feet. "Reaper. That's what they call you, right? Don't walk away from me, _Reaper_."

He looked at Jack. His face was coated in scars, his canines animal-like, and those eyes. They were not human. Voids of black with crimson irises revealing his line of sight. But despite their inhuman appearance, those eyes showed human emotion, a pleading, as he looked into Jack's familiar and human eyes. "I don't know what to do now. I fucked up badly Jack."

The appearance that met him was something out of a horror film-- he was staring into the eyes of a monster-- a demon. It was all he could do not to run away in fear or attack him before he became its victim. No-- no, this was Gabriel...this was _his_ Gabriel. Behind the scars, behind the age, behind the pointed teeth that resembled fangs or the vermilion irises that set against the black like blood against snow, he could see it... the man he had come to call his friend...the person he'd once cared about most in the world. 

"You're okay, Gabe. It's okay..." He couldn't take it- he couldn't handle the distance. Quickly, Jack closed the gap between them, his breathing coming in shark, erratic gasps as he tried to swallow the sob bubbling up in his throat, "You came back for me..."

Gabe's smiling. Despite his inhuman look, that expression was still the same. Still Gabe. Tears began welling up in the corners of his hellish eyes. He wrapped his arms around Morrison, bring him in for a hug. 

"I missed you." Gabriel said it again, but this time it was gentler, and laced with raw emotion. "I missed you."

Jack felt his breath leave him as though he'd been hit square in the chest. It's been years since he'd felt Gabriel's touch, and years since he'd been conflicted between wanting to feel it again and wanting to kill the man the first glance he got of him. 

"I missed you too, Reyes... Oh, God... I did. How long has it been? You could have found me sooner... you could have come back..."

"I know, but I did not realize at the time. Dying and coming back messes with your head." In the embrace, their faces were against each other. Jack's skin was warm, but similar to his hand, Gabriel's face was cool. However, his tears were warm. Reyes started to cling to him almost desperately. 

"What happened to you?" He asked quietly, pressing the words into Gabriel's ear in hopes that his calming tone would prove in easing the man out of his frowning hysteria. "What in the hell happened?" His own hands rested carefully in the small of Gabriel's back, rubbing soothing circles into the arch of his spine. "You're okay, Gabe... I promise..."

"I went through hell and back. And I thought I'd left you in hell." His voice was shaky with a light sob. "I wanted to die so badly. But instead I... well, you know what happened."

Jack carefully pressed his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck. His entire body felt cold and lifeless, yet he was so full of emotion that he could hardly decide between the two. 

"You made a mistake... we've all made mistakes, Gabe, but you can't let them rule you... that's not how anyone should live. Forgive yourself... I've already forgiven you a hell of a long time ago."

Reyes moved back a bit, breaking his side of the hug to hold Morrison's face. His eyes pleaded. He moved his face closer to Jack's. The moment that Gabriel broke away from him, he tightened his grip around the man's waist as though actual that he'd suddenly dissolve in his grasp and slip away from him forever.

"I don't know what I did, Gabe, but I hurt you...I made you feel as if you couldn't talk to me...that's what made you do it, right? You felt alone and angry... I... I want us to be how we were before."

"Then let's." He kissed Jack on the lips, cautiously, waiting for Jack to return the kiss.

It was as though his brain had switched off the moment that cold, soft lips made contact with his own, for he stood, unresponsive, for a few long seconds before he shakily wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck, holding him closer in an attempt to regain his bearings before his lips parted slightly and he let out a shaky breath into the man's mouth. Reyes kissed him again, more passionately, gripping Jack's head and neck. Jack still tasted the same, more or less, but Gabe now had a smokiness to his flavour. Jack can clearly remember his days back at the academy, nights spent with Gabriel as the two of them talked for hours on end until the sun just broke over the horizon and they had to depart for training... he could remember the time that they'd kissed for the very time. It was more or less an accident. But this-- they different people now, and they hardly knew one another, yet it felt familiar: the way the held each other and the way instinct immediately took over. Jack hesitated for a moment before he broke away, clearly shaking as he stared at the man in quiet disbelief.

"I don't think I--"

"We should start anew. We could live somewhere far from here, we could... We could..." He started to tremble, tears rolling down his scarred cheeks. Suddenly, his tone changed to a serious one."But we can't, can we?"

It's a good idea-- it's a wonderful idea, but they both know it's one that can't be fulfilled. "I want that, Gabriel... more than anything in the world. I want to forgive you... for everything to be alright... I want for us to... to be normal... Of course I do...!"

"But a tale of man and monster together is just a fairy-tale. I know. It was worth a shot. " He turned away, crouching down to retrieve his fallen mask. Jack quickly bent down to grab it before Gabriel could, holding the bone white mask against his chest.

"You're not a monster, Reyes. You've changed! You... you've changed..." He stepped closer again, desperately wanting to reinstate the contact they'd broken."Take me away from here, Gabriel Reyes. I've nothing left to do here-- no one left to serve... We can do whatever we please."

Gave looked surprised at first, but it slowly melts into a smile. He almost didn't believe he's was hearing this, almost asking Morrison to repeat his words. He offered him his non-gloved hand. 

"Then where would you like to go, Jack?"

Jack took it without the slightest hint of hesitation, lacing their fingers together and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Away from here... away from the city and the people that we used to know and to a place where we can't be bothered... I want to be alone with you, Gabriel...I want us to be happy."

Gabriel chuckles, a light happy one. 

"Then let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Shamchat](http://www.shamchat.com/5fb10b6d/)


	7. [ANNOUNCEMENT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A notice to readers.

I'm discontinuing this one-shot collection fic and instead be posting each RP one-shot separately in a series by the same name. I felt as if this collection fic didn't let each RP shine enough.

(I will not delete this fic however, just no longer update it.)

Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ever want me to continue one of these one-shots, please let me know. And if you wanna continue one, go ahead (but let me know, I wanna see where you go with it). Fanart is also greatly appreciated.
> 
> Wanna RP with me? Message me on [tumblr](http://immarainbowpatooie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
